


In Memoriam

by pageofpages



Series: Walk Away Nuzlocke [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7670455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageofpages/pseuds/pageofpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Obituaries of Pokemon that have died in Walk Away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First is Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for chapter 9

Here lies... Uno the Dunsparce.

He died in Rustboro City in a battle against May's Nidoran. Uno met Tommy and joined the team in the Petalburg Woods. Irwin immediately doubted whether or not he'd be a useful addition while Tommy was more tentative. However, Uno proved himself right then and there by taking down a rampaging Tyranitar. Another one of Uno's amazing battle credits include multiple encounters with Regirock in which he endured several selfdestruct attacks.

Outside of battle Uno was a calm and observant person. Perhaps this was because of his age. He saw himself as a necessary foil to Irwin, but whether or not he actually functioned as one is up in the air. 

Much of Uno's past is shrouded in mystery. Partially because it possibly was very traumatic and also because the closest he got to sharing any of it was right before he passed. In his own words, "To survive I had to become something stronger and meaner than everything that would harm me." 

The strength was obvious as Uno quickly became one of the heavy hitters on the team. However, in the short time Tommy spent with Uno he never saw that meanness. Some would say that perhaps it's for the best that he did not. Tommy himself would have preferred to see that side of Uno. Not because he wanted Uno angry, but because a mean Uno would be much better than one who isn't around anymore. 

His last words were "Thank you, Master Tommy."


	2. Second is ...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walk Away Progress: 
> 
> deaths: 2  
> badges: 2
> 
> ain't patternicity the worst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Chapter 23 of Walk Away

Here lies Pearl the Shellder.

Not much is known about her other than that she had a family and a village.

Her last words were, _“Li—”_ which were cut off by the confusion attack from a Kadabra.


End file.
